A Win Win Situation
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist drabbles. Ed has a problem, does he want Roy to come over or not? Roy x Ed. Roy wants his lover back after 3 years of waiting.. Ed wants to go home. After series. Spoilers, but shonenai! Havoc's being stalked, but by who?
1. A Win Win Situation

_A Win Win Situation_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Taisa, Edward's coming."

Glancing up sharply at Hawkeye I hastily run to my office as the first sounds of impending doom reach my ears. Desperately now, I fling the door shut in the face of my hell-bent adversary, but unfortunately his foot is so small that at the last second he wedges it in the crack between the wall and the door, stopping the door's movement. Jumping behind my desk I land unceremoniously in my leather chair. Gracefully I fold my hands and place my elbows on the top of my hard desktop, and as he storms in with a harsh kick at my wilting door I rest my chin on the bridge created by my overlapping fingers.

"Well, hello, Fullmetal, nice to see you. Was there something you wanted?" My innocent look and charming smile seem to have little to absolutely no effect on him what-so-ever.

"You know damn well what I want!" Steam seems to billow from his ears, but of course that's an impossible action… upon further speculation… maybe not for Edward. Nothing happens to be impossible for the prodigy of this world…even making a fool like _me_ fall for _him._

"Edward, my dear, if I knew what you wanted I wouldn't have asked." I sigh in mock patience.

His cheeks flame a cherry red, "I told you never to call me that in public."

Grinning at him I reply, "We're not in public. We happen to be in my office where you desperately chased me after I left the house this morning… sure did take you awhile to get here though."

I try hard to restrain a chuckle as he begins to sputter slightly… 'aww so cute!'

"I…I did NOT chase you! I would NEVER chase you. I HATE it when you come over and stay the night, I just… I wouldn't… I didn't…"

Putting on my best hurt face I gruffly let out, "Then…you don't want me to…come over tonight?" I drop my gaze to the table top and even let out a tiny sniffle or two.

I sense him, more than see him, move around the desk and stop to stand beside me. I start a little as two cold fingers grasp my chin and pull upwards, forcing me to face him. Because he's so friggin short even though I'm sitting our faces are nearly on the same level, with him just an inch above me.

"I absolutely, definitely, no question about it, do NOT want you to… stop coming to my house. And with that he leans down, barely, and pulls my lips apart with his tongue before he dives into the wet depths beyond. Smiling into the kiss I answer back with a ferocity that only I have been able to obtain…this usually knocks the ladies off their feet, but seeing as how it's Ed I have to help him along by sweeping him up into a tiny bundle in my lap.

'HA," I think to myself, "I WIN!"

A/N: hee hee Roy wins…but of course. No one can best that man, not EVEN Edward. And although I do love you Ed, I just can't allow you to reject my Mustang.

Ed: PSH! Don't I have any say in this?

DatenshiBlue39: no

Ed: That's not fair. I refuse. I would NEVER forgive that man….or SLEEP with him for that matter.

Roy: Oh but you did, my dear. (grin)

Ed: (puffs out) DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Roy: Come on, please don't get mad at me…here come with me in this innocent little dark closet and I'll make it up to you. (thinking to himself, 'fall for it, fall for it, fall for it').

Ed: (suddenly not so angry, and looking a tad bit gleeful) "ok."

DatenshiBlue39: YES! I WIN AGAIN!


	2. Trail to Home

_Trail to Home_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and if you think I do then you need to have your head examined…good day.**

**Warning: SPOILER! Takes place after the series.**

I woke up with a start, sweating and gasping for air. I had dreamt of the Colonel again. Running a shaky hand through my damp golden strands I growled out, "Damn! If I keep having this dream every night I'll never be able to get any sleep… Damn you, Roy Mustang!"

Kicking the covers off my legs I jump out of bed and quickly suck in my breath as my feet collide with the frigid floorboards. I've been stranded in mid 1800s London with my (cough) father for about a year now. Every second of every day I've longed to return to my world, my brother, and …my lover.

I swiftly dress and then throw on my coat and lace up my leather boots before quietly creeping out my window and dropping to the ground below. I slink along in the shadows, not that it's hard to do because, since this world is in the middle of a World War, at night all lights go out. Every cars' headlights and taillights are covered over with black paint so that people can drive at night if an emergency occurs. Just enough light would show through the headlights to illuminate the roads, but not enough to be seen from the spy and bomber planes flying overhead. All the houses' windows have heavy black blinds and not a single lamp is lit on the deserted streets. Lights at night end up presenting themselves as targets to the enemy above so, everyone went out of their way to make their homes and vehicles as dark and inconspicuous as possible.

I've walked these streets at night numerous times before when I'm overcome with memories and emotions. My lonely steps crack sharply against the stone streets and echo off the brick walls, sounding louder in my ears because they are the only noise around. Suddenly, answering running footsteps reach me and in the next instant a body of a young girl, clothed in ripped rags, comes hurtling around the street corner. I step back into a dark alleyway, just barely avoiding her frightened form, and mere seconds later two larger forms, belonging to a couple of cops, follow, chasing her down the dank road. 'She probably stole something… that's quite common now.'

I strode out of the alley and was about to walk off the curb into the street when I froze mid-step. The hairs on the back of my neck stuck up as if they were energized by static electricity. The very air around me began to snap and spark with blue lightening and red flames. 'I know this! This feeling is so familiar!… Al! ROY!'

I cry out in startlement as I'm lifted through the air and pulled towards those looming doors once again. Fear freezes my blood before the pure excitement causes it to rush, and I feel hands… hands on my hips, tugging me forwards. Roy's hands… they're Roy's hands! Al, my brother, is calling to me. I can hear his voice yelling, calling, struggling to reach me. It's then that I push. With all my mind and all my will I propel myself forward to meet my long lost loved ones.

A/N: Don't worry my little peeps, there's more to come of this. The next little drabble will tell you what happens next, from Roy's POV, but I'm really sleepy after being at a swimming party for over 5 hours I'm kinda tired, soooooooo see ya'll latta!

Hope you liked it…. Loved it…. Now I'm hoping that you're officially obsessed, if so lemme know so that I can laugh maniacally!


	3. Back to Me

_Back to Me_

**Disclaimer: ARGISHNESS! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters!**

It's been three years since my lover, Edward, went missing. I don't know the exact details of what happened that day, but from the inferences of the group of Ed's assorted 'family' I've gotten a slippery grasp on his whereabouts. Course… that isn't much. Al lost his memory that day and has just recently regained it all and all he'll tell me is, "he's beyond the gate."

'Beyond the gate? What the hell? … Another world? Maybe?'

But for the past six months Al, and I, and the rest of Ed's 'family' have worked together non stop to find a way to get Edward back. Finally, after months of grueling tedious book research, experiments, trial, and error, we've reached a solution. Al and I, being the ones closest to him, are to combine our powers to call to him… to drag him back if necessary. Of course there is some alchemic formulas that go along with all of this, but they are so involved that even I have trouble understanding what's going on. Al seems to have inherited his brother's, or I should say his father's, genius for the complex. After sketching the intricate spider web of arrays I stare at them with a mix of awe and a bit of 'what the hell!' But my confusion soon turns to excitement and anxiety as we begin our transfusions.

Suddenly, in front of me I can feel Ed, his presence beckons me forward hauntingly and I can even smell that sweet scent that I've never forgotten. "Ed!" I call out for him and hope that he hears me, but when my voice is shredded by the tumultuous winds I stretch out my arms and clasp his hips with my desperate hands…. I don't know how I knew where his hips were, but just call it intuition.

Abruptly the air shudders and shrieks as two grim doors appear in front of me and swing open revealing a flustered blonde boy. He's trying desperately to keep moving forward and the instant he breaches the gateway the winds cease and he streaks towards the deadly ground. I sprint towards the falling form and an idle thought strikes my mind, 'my fallen angel' … ha, what a thing to be thinking of right now.

"Ed!"

When I call his name he opens his previously tightly closed eyes and grins once the swimming orbs have focused on me. Stretching his arms out to me he seems to just glide into my likewise waiting embrace.

"Roy, I missed you."

"hm… I'd hope so, it's been three years."

"What? Only one year has passed in the other world."

I stare at him in fascination and then I let loose a long awaited grin. "Then you got it easy. So, it's up to you to please me tonight and every other night for the next two years… just to be fair."

I can tell he's about to open that big mouth and argue so, instead, I put it to better use by leaning down and reclaiming those lips after so long. He's quick to respond with a will and fervor I've yet to witness. I'm starting to think that his absence wasn't a complete waste.

"I love you, Ed. Never leave me again," I whisper into his mouth.

He pulls back and then smiles reassuringly at me, "Never again…I promise."

Owari

A/N: There! I hope it was ok. I've gotten several requests to write this drabble and so I hope that I didn't disappoint any of you. If I did I'm so so so so so so sorry! I'LL COMMIT SEPAKU (hope I spelled it right) RIGHT NOW! Ah, woe is me. Tis the life of a bad authoress. (weep) (screams)….. I guess that there won't be any more stories comin from here if one of you doesn't revive me like those fairies on Peter Pan. Come on chant together now… "I DO believe in DatenshiBlue… I DO believe in DatenshiBlue… I DO, I DO, I DO!"


	4. The Stalked

_The Stalked_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, dang it all!**

I felt those damn eyes on my back for the third time today. This constant feeling of being watched had been going on for a little over a week now, and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to catch the perpetrator.

Taking the lit cigarette from my mouth I tapped the ashes loose into the dancing winds, and let the smoke escape the cavern of my mouth as I mumbled angrily to myself. It gave me some sense of pleasure to imagine my hot ashes flying into those staring eyes and causing that person GREAT RELENTLESS PAIN!

I knew my stalker watched me nearly twenty-four hours a day because I felt the eyes when I went to work, when I went to lunch, back to work, home in the afternoon, and late into the night until I fell asleep and was no longer capable of recognizing the ever-present presence.

Throwing my spent cig in the dirt I step on top of it and grind it into the ground. I've had just about enough of this game of cat and mouse, and now it's time for it to come to an abrupt end. Turning myself abruptly in a tight 'about-face' I rush around the closest corner to come to terms with my tormentor. Stopping just short of his startled face I grab the front of his shirt and am about to pommel him to death when I gasp and have to jump back in surprise.

"YOU!" I shriek while pointing an accusatory finger at the aforementioned person's chest.

A/N: HA! Cliff hanger! If you wanna know who it is you'll have to come back and read my next drabble part. MWAHAHA, my evil plan is working. See? (pauses, waiting for readers to see the not-so-evident plan) Ok, I'll tell you. I want you to review my story cause it's tons of fun for me to read them. I don't even mind the occasional emails that I do happen to get, those are fun too. Well, until next time, and don't worry it'll be up soon… really soon, later!


	5. The Stalker

_The Stalker_

**Disclaimer: If you ask me one more time if I own this friggin' anime I'll cut off your arms and legs, and then tie you up in a bag, and throw you in the coldest river in the world! I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW! **

(Sigh) Damn he's hot! How can any one person be so good looking? I could sit here and stare at him all day long, which is what I do anyway, and never ever get bored. Of course, he doesn't even notice me at all; I'm just another soldier to him.'

I stare in interest as he sticks his tongue out in concentration as he fills out a report on his latest mission. Standing up he makes his way towards me while shifting through the papers in his hands, checking for mistakes. Being the clumsy, yet loveable, idiot that he is he trips over a chord that was lying in the way. The sheets fly to the floor as he falls on his hands and knees in front of me. (Bad thoughts Bad thoughts)

Raising himself up to where he's balancing his body just on his knees he looks up at me and smiles his goofy smile.

"Ha, my bad, didn't see that chord… sorry." Laughing still, he reaches over and begins to collect the scattered parchment.

"Here, let me help," I say before bending down and grabbing the rest of the escaping paper. There being one sheet left I reach for it, but just as my fingers touch the stiff material a hand clamps down on mine. Gasping, I glance up to see that the hand is none other than _his _and that his cheeks are tinted a rosy red.

Staring at the object of my every thought and desire causes a swift rush of blood to rise to my face, turning it a shade that would put the reddest apple to shame. Ducking my head to hide my obvious dilemma I shove the papers in his arms and dash out of the room.

(hours later)

After cooling myself off I had finished work without any more interruptions, and now I was stealthily following the man I was hopelessly in love with. He's tried numerous times to catch me before, but to no avail, I'm just too quick for him.

Paying too much attention to the handsome devil down the street causes me to absolutely fail to see the child kneeling in the street before me. Because I was neglecting everything except that sole figure I ended up tripping over the little girl, and I soon found myself sprawled out painfully on the hard damp ground. Picking myself up I try to wipe the mud off of my clothes, but only succeed in smearing it into the material.

By the time I'm done fussing with the stubborn mud stains the girl has already run off and the man I was shadowing is no where in sight. Hastily running as fast as I can, in hopes of catching up to him, I yet again don't pay any attention to where I'm going. Suddenly, the face that haunts my most lustful dreams appears in front of me. His hand stretches out and grabs the front of my uniform and his other hand forms a fist, but before he can deliver a single blow he gasps and jumps back. He's finally recognized me and I've absolutely no idea what to do when he jabs a finger in my direction and shouts, "YOU!"

Thinking quickly I put into use Plan A, a.k.a. play innocent, "Me? Havoc, what're you talking about?"

Hesitating only for an instant he quickly shoots back, "Don't you play dumb with me, Fury, you've been stalking me for a week!"

Ok, no go, time for Plan B, denial. "I… I did not!" Try to sound indignant.

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly. "Don't lie, Fury, I know it was you."

'Arg, damn it, caught red handed. There's no way to get out of this, maybe I should just come out and say it.'

Impatiently Havoc stamps his foot and snaps, "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Sighing I drop my head in defeat, "Ok."

A/N: Ha Ha, got ya again! (grin) Let's just wait a tiny bit and then see how Havoc's gonna react to the upcoming confession. Dun dun dun! (scary music) Will he jump with joy and throw Fury down in the alley to ravage him, or… will he be disgusted and beat Fury and request a transfer to another department in the military so that he won't have to see him ever ever again? Review, read, and find out! Till next time, ja ne!


	6. Catch Me if I Fall

_Catch Me if I Fall_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I was busy watching the anime Kyou Kara Maou and I couldn't bring myself to abandon the totally hot Conrad and Yuuri until I had finished watching every episode that I had. I know this is no excuse for irritating you wonderful people, so I'll just tell you that I can't write in peace while my dad's home cause he'll just walk in my room and read what I've written… this creates a very nervous authoress, so, I wait until he's at work. Anyways, I DID update and I hope you enjoy it!**

"I'm waiting for an explanation."

Sighing, I drop my head in defeat, "Ok." Looking around I notice the crowds of people streaming by the alley that we are tucked into. Nervously I ask, "Can… can we go somewhere more private?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow in my direction he motions for me to follow him and I do so with only a little bit of reluctance. 'What am I going to say to him? How am I going to explain this feeling for him? …. What am I going to do?'

"oof," I grunt as I collide with his back. I step back to give him his space as he turns around to glance at me.

"Is this private enough for you," he asks, and as I look around him I see that we're at his home.

"Your house is a perfect place for this," I try grinning up at him, but my grin slips off my face as he glares at me slightly.

"You wouldn't know that this was my house unless you were following me home every night, would you," he questions as he unlocks his front door and steps aside to let me pass through.

Feeling more comfortable than I should be feeling in somebody else's house I walk confidently into his living room and settle myself down on his couch. He follows into the room and instead of sitting with me he decides to prop himself in the chair before me, so that he's facing my, quickly becoming uneasy, face.

"Now, no more lies, Fury. Tell me why you've been stalking me," he demands before leaning back into the leather and waiting patiently for my reply.

Blushing, I stammer, "Ano… eh… I… well you see?… hmm…" frowning at myself I cease my nervous stuttering. 'This is only making you look so completely uncool. Let's try to keep at least a shred of pride here, shall we?'

Havoc's eyes lose some of their piercing sharpness and soften enough to give me a bit of hope. "Fury, would you like something to drink? Tea, maybe?"

Starting slightly at this obvious show of friendship I smile shyly and answer back quickly, "Ah, no thank you. I just wanna get this out." Taking a deep breath I run at that metaphorical cliff and leap head first, denying all my fears of not being caught after I've fallen. 'He'll catch me… He'll catch me. I just _know_ he will!'

"You see, Havoc, I've been following you for over a week now because I could no longer just watch you at work and be satisfied. Havoc…" I stare straight into his eyes and I don't waver. My determination is set and I'm ready to go… no matter the consequences. "Havoc, I'm in love with you!"

'There! I said it. It's out, I've jumped. Now it's up to you, will you catch me?'

I lay back against the couch's soft back and wait in anticipation for his response. His eyes go wide the instant those words burst from my mouth, but as they begin to sink in he just looks back at me with an unreadable expression and lets out a heavy breath. Suddenly, his head flies back and he laughs loudly, there is no criticism in that laugh. I smile in relief as I realize that no matter what he won't abandon me here, not now, not ever.

"Damn, Fury, we sure are a pair of fools.." He breathes in deeply to stop his laughing and he wipes his eyes where they had begun to tear up. "I've been in love with you for years, but I never would have guess that you were so much more desperate than me."

I nearly jump over the back of the couch at his confession, and I'm slightly offended at his apparent stab. "I… I am NOT desperate," I say indignantly. 'The nerve of that man! How dare he?'

Laughing at me anew he jumps up from the chair and moves to loom over me. He moves to sit on my lap, straddling my hips, and he grabs my chin between two deft fingers and pulls my face up at an angle. Soon, before I have time to think or react, I feel his lips against mine, pulling, nipping, brushing along me. I gasp in surprise and unwittingly leave myself open for an attack. He seizes this opportunity to assault the inside of my mouth with his tongue. The snake-like muscle brakes through my defenses and explores the depths behind the walls of my lips. 'I surrender…'

"Havoc, I surrender, you've won…. You can have me," I whisper breathlessly against him. But he doesn't reply until he's done ravishing the spoils of our long awaited war.

He leans in against my ear and whispers back, "You give in too easily." Returning to my lips he smiles and continues huskily, "I've caught you, Fury."

Jumping slightly at his unknowing answer to my inner question I grin inwardly in satisfaction and breathlessly reply, "Yes, you have… don't ever let go."

'_If you fall I will catch you.'_

A/N: Well, there I finally finished the little tryst between Havoc and Fury. How'd ya like it? I'd love to know. By the way I thought that I should mention that I will be posting a Fullmetal Alchemist STORY with a Roy and Ed pairing as long as a tiny tiny Roy and Hughes pairing part. The story will be called _Rebound_. So, look for it if ya wanna read it. Oh, and I was wondering if any of my readers were bikers, like with bicycles not motorcycles, cause I love to bike. In fact last summer I went on a bike tour with my family from Connecticut all the way through to Bar Harbor, Maine. We ended up going a total of 580 miles at the very least, that's not counting all the times we got lost and had to double back, but it was worth it and it's something I'll never ever forget. Anyways, I was just curious. Oh, and hey, I finally tried Cookie Dough Icecream for the first time, it was AWESOME! I didn't know they actually put cookie dough bits in the icecream, nearly scared me to death. I was thinking, 'What the hell is dat?' But it's all good. Anyways, I'll be working on my new story for a while so I don't know when the next drabble will pop up, but keep checking around for Rebound, the first chapter'll be up in a couple of days… probably. Later!


End file.
